Of Sexy Boys And Slumber Parties
by Alyssa Andromeda Black
Summary: When the Women are away, The Boys will Play... SasuNaru DaiSato DarkKrad Yaoi and Het pairings. Itachi,Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara, Neji, Shika, Vegeta, Goku, Trunks, Gohan, Kenshin, Inuyasha, Ranma, Sesshomaru, Kouga, Daisuke, Satoshi and lots of insantity.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Dragon Ball Z, Inuyasha, D.N.Angel, Rurouni Kenshin or Ranma ½. I am in no way profiting from this Fan fiction; it's all in good fun.

Notes: This fic is completely weird and ooc, You have been warned. If you can not deal with Yaoi, Major OOCness, crossovers, and general insanity involving any of these characters, TURN AWAY NOW! You have been warned, so no flames about any of that ok? Also not all the guys are portrayed as homosexual, only the ones I feel belong with another male character. If you don't agree to the pairings, then sorry but it's how I like it. I'm going to make this a pretty long fic, and I'm just thinking it up as I go so any (and I mean any, nothing is too weird for me) suggestions are welcome. If there are characters from other shows you would like added to the mix, as long as I know enough about them I'll probably add them if you ask. Oh one last thing, Gohan is around 16 (think great Saiyaman timeline) and Mirai Trunks is around 17. Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, Gaara, Daisuke, and Satoshi are all around 16. Everyone else is normal ages from the shows.

Of Sexy Boys And Slumber Parties

Ch.1

"So what do you think about this?"

"I'm not sure Tsunade, do you really think its ok to leave them all here together for the whole weekend?"

"As long as Naruto doesn't try to Rasengan Sasuke to death I think it will be ok Sakura. What do you think Kagome?"

"Well, I know that Lord Fluffy won't cause any problems, but I'm not sure about Inuyasha and Kouga."

Diiing Doooong

Diiing Dooooong

Diiin-

"Ranma No Baka! I'm sure they know you're here!"

Tsunade, Sakura and Kagome gathered at the front door of the Uchiha Mansion just in time to see Akane Tendo pull The Mallet Of Doom out from cyber space sending her fiancé Ranma into L.E.O. Akane heaved a sigh of exasperation before glancing to the three women standing before her.

"So is everyone here? I want to get away from that baka as soon as possible!"

"You stupid tomboy! Why ya gotta hit so hard!"

Akane glared while pulling her handy dandy Mini Mallet O' Doom out of her handbag and bonking the pig-tailed boy on the head, effectively knocking him out. The other three sweat dropped before turning to go inside. Akane followed, dragging Ranma by his pigtail into the living room where the rest of the men were sitting.

The tension was nearly unbearable. Sesshomaru was currently leaning against the wall alternating between glaring at Kouga and eyeballing Tessaiga at Inuyasha's hip, Inuyasha was glaring heatedly at Kouga who was going on about Kagome being his woman or some such nonsense, and Naruto was bouncing around the room hollering about his lack of ramen and naming off every flavor he was going to eat and in which order.

Off in the darkest, farthest corner you could make out a vague outline of another boy, the angst lines hovering about made it obvious who this boy was. Tsunade and Sakura rolled their eyes as Sasuke continued to be anti-social beyond all reason.

"Geez does he have to angst about **everything**? He really needs to get laid." Tsunade stared at Sakura in mild surprise before nodding her agreement.

"We are just waiting on Bulma, ChiChi, Riku, Risa, Karou, and all their men, then we can go!"

"What about Ino-Pig? Isn't she dropping Shikamaru here and coming with us? And Hinata and Neji are coming to aren't they?" Sakura asked in a confused tone.

The doorbell rang before she could get an answer. The door opened to reveal a girl with long blonde hair tied into a high ponytail being accompanied by a boy who looked bored and indifferent to his situation.

"Hey forehead girl! " Sakura glared at her long time rival and best friend Ino. Before she could insult the blonde in their usual manner, the two white eyed Hyuuga's stepped into the house. Hinata spotted Naruto through the doorway and turned a dark shade of red. Beside her stood her cousin and recently appointed fiancé Neji. Even though she was now engaged, Hinata couldn't help but still have her crush on Naruto, He was just to cute to resist.

Tsunade and the others ushered the men into the other room and decided to wait on the front porch for the rest of the group. Riku and Risa Harada had come next, dragging a blushing Daisuke, and a smirking Satoshi behind them while grumbling about having to break up **ANOTHER** make-out session. The women just pointed to the living room telling them to drop the boys there.

Twenty minutes later Bulma and ChiChi showed up, their men in tow.

"Hey ChiChi I'm hungry, when can we eat?" ChiChi rolled her eyes at her husband Goku. "You ate fifteen minutes ago you glutton!" Goku pouted for as long as his attention span would allow (about 5.3 seconds) before turning to Vegeta to pick on the Saiyan prince.

"Hey Vegeta. Why do you always have to wear spandex? You look like an aerobics instructor."

_Twitch_

"How many bottles of hairspray did you use today Vegeta? Your gonna poke someone's eye out!"

_Twitch Twitch_

"Man I bet Bulma would look hot in that spandex, do you guys ever switch clothes?"

_Twitch Twitch Twicth _

At this point Vegeta was about ready to have a hissy fit, and Goku was laughing his ass off at the uptight prince. Trunks and Gohan rolled their eyes and pushed their fathers into the house.

"I'll get you once the woman and your harpy wife leave Kakarott." _Death Glare_

"Hey the Death Glare is **MY** move you damn monkey!" Sasuke had moved away from his corner when he saw his signature move being used by this treasure troll on steroids. They entered a battle of the death glares when all of the sudden…

Poof

"Hello, little brother."

Before anyone could respond, a blonde blur flew into the newly arrived guest.

"Itaaaaaaaachhiiiiiiii! Did you bring that blue nail polish? Please say you did!" Naruto looked into red Sharingan eyes pleadingly.

Itachi stuck his bottom lip out and pouted cutely causing every girl in the room to swoon.

"Naaruuuuutooooo you ruined my dramatic entrance! It would have been really cool too!" Itachi stamped his foot as he threw a temper tantrum because his plan to look dangerous was now ruined.

Tsunade took a calming breath and turned to the women again.

"Now we're just waiting on Karou, Kenshin and Gaara." Without warning a face appeared, upside down mere inches from Tsunade's own face.

"You called?"

_KYAAAAAAAAA!_

Gaara remained emotionless on the outside, but on the inside….

_Yes! I got that old hag! In your face Shukaku I told you I'd get her! inner Gaara starts doing the running man_

Sakura sighed lightly while trying to bring the hokage back to consciousness.

'_just a couple more to wait on, then we can get the hell out of here!'_

_A/N:_ Okay, I know it's off to a rough start. I had to get everything set up. In the next chapter the women will leave and the boys…well you'll just have to wait and see how they act when the women are out of the way Muahahaha. Ahem. Sorry bout that, please review.


End file.
